This invention relates generally to body fluid absorbent articles and, more particularly to disposable body fluid absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins or menstruation pads for absorptive retention of menstrual discharge, incontinence pads, bed pads, sheets for surgical operation and diapers.
Disposable body fluid absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins or disposable diapers conventionally comprise a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these sheets. It is well known, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho57-17081 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. Hei2-193663 and Hei6-78949 to form the topsheet by a nonwoven fabric or a synthetic resin film having a plurality of openings or capillaries for passage of body fluids or a sheet having similar openings or capillaries and consisting of a synthetic resin film and nonwoven fabric laminated integrally laminated upon a surface of the synthetic resin film.
The topsheet of the aforcementioned prior art has achieved certain positive effects but has also experienced problems as follows: For example: in the case topsheet of a nonwoven fabric, body fluids may remain in the topsheet and create discomfort, or spread along a surface of the topsheet under the capillary effect of the fibers (depending, on fiber orientation) and cause a leakage of body fluids. If the topsheet is made of a synthetic resin sheet, the gloss, sliminess and chilliness (coldness) peculiar to synthetic resin often gives the wearer an uncomfortable touch. In addition, the topsheet made of such material tends to contact the wearer""s skin too closely to leave a space between the skin and the topsheet required to maintain a desired breathability. Finally, in the case of a topsheet made of the sheet consisting of synthetic resin film and nonwoven fabric sheet laminated integrally upon the surface of the film, such laminated sheet is liable to become rather rigid and expensive.
In view of the problems as have been described above, it is a principal object of the invention to provide body fluid absorbent articles improved to minimize the previously mentioned problems and to allow body fluids discharged thereon to be rapidly transferred into the article.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to the invention, by a body fluid absorbent article including a topsheet having a skin-contactable surface, a skin-noncontactable surface opposed to the skin-contactable surface and a plurality of liquid passages extending through the topsheet from the skin-contactable surface to the skin-noncontactable surface and arranged to be spaced apart one from another in a direction along planes defined by the skin-contactable and skin-noncontactable surfaces, respectively. The topsheet comprises a base layer and a flocked layer laminated integrally with a top surface of the base layer to form the skin-contactable surface.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the absorbent article further comprises a liquid-absorbent/diffusive sheet provided on the skin-noncontactable surface of the topsheet. The liquid-absorbent/diffusive sheet comprises a hydrophilic second base layer made of a nonwoven fabric and a hydrophilic second flocked layer laminated integrally with a top surface of the second base layer made of a nonwoven fabric to form the skin-noncontactable surface.